Hearts of Glass
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: AU. Picking up the pieces is never easy after a heartbreak. Trusting to love someone again is even harder. What was an unlikely friendship between two people with a rough start, becomes something more once they find companionship within each other. But as their bond becomes stronger, the more vulnerable they leave themselves to pain.
1. Disaster

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Disaster**

* * *

No matter how many times he tugged at the collar of his blue button up or loosened his tie without it coming completely undone, the inability to breathe correctly and think clearly over the pounding of his erratic heart from nervousness is without a doubt getting the best of him. And as he sits in front of her, anxiously clenching tight to the material of his dress pants, he's lost in her cold yet fulfilling golden irises… such a beautiful color on such an exquisite woman that is far beyond out of his league.

Who cares if he's considered a Prince at his school, the most handsome and more popular among other guys by default due to his unintended ability to easily woo girls over with just a simple smile and saying, 'Hi'; Although its been made clear that his status doesn't faze his date, not a single bit.

If anything it does more harm by hindering his chances of ever getting with her.

Who is she? Well, she's none other than the low profile, green-haired beauty, C.C. For three years they've shared the same classes, and for three years she has always kept his interest piqued with her cold demeanor and strange obsession for pizza. He always admired her unique beauty, her waist-length hair, apparent smooth skin, and soft voice, but he never had the courage to approach her and speak. Not even a simple word like, 'Hi', or a question like, 'How was your day?'

She's the only girl that makes him feel this way, all giddy and speechless. Although he would be lying if he said she's not intimidating in her own way. Personally she doesn't intimidate him, but to others she does. C.C.'s not much of a social butterfly or has a lot of friends as a matter of fact; that's why he's interested in her.

So what brings him here today? On a date with her at an Italian Restaurant?

Not long ago his best friend since childhood, Suzaku, caught him staring at her during lunch break. It didn't matter how much he tried to deny it, the young brunette wouldn't get off his back, and to make things worse, he's more than aware of his crush on her. Suzaku went on and on in saying that he'll help him get a date with her since he does speak with her occasionally, and the fact that it's senior year of High School and he's still lonely like a tree sloth, just encourages him even more to get him a girlfriend.

Especially with the one he's been secretly crushing on since Sophomore year.

It took a while, a lot of pestering, teasing, and looks from Suzaku to get him to say yes to his help. The rest was pretty much history, he met up with C.C. one day after school and asked if she would like to go on a date Saturday night. She wasn't visibly responsive, but agreed nonetheless. So when Saturday came, he dressed his best, all the while being teased by his hoarding sisters and embarrassing mother, then picked her up at her place. She looked so beautiful in a simple white dress that had few pink flowers on it that looked similar to traditional Japanese paintings. Her hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall and the rest…

Well what more can he say besides being happy that she's with him? Though that happiness may have rendered him speechless... very unlike him.

"Am I boring you?" C.C. asked the tense raven-haired man who hadn't really spoken to her since their food arrived. His posture straightened, he shook his head no and swiftly took a sip of his tea before loosening his tie even more. How very strange… she definitely caught on this act. "If you want to end the date a little early then—"

"No!" Lelouch nearly shouted then bit back his tongue when her eyes widened at his outburst. "I mean," he sighed feeling defeated, "I'm not ready to end the date just yet, sorry if it seems that way." Lelouch turned away from her to view the rest of the customers in the restaurant who were laughing and wearing bright smile, while his date wore an impassive expression. Now that he thinks of it... not once has he seen her smile tonight. "I don't go on dates much, so I lack in the department when it comes to experience."

C.C. sat back in her seat with crossed arms as a smirk played on her lips. "So you're telling me that, Lelouch Lamperouge, the smartest and most handsome guy at the school has never been on a date before?" The tall man bowed his head and shook his head no and all C.C. could do was smile. Why...This is definitely news to her, he must think she's a fool then.

She's not oblivious, she's seen all the desperate girls cling to him like leeches at school. Someone as insanely attractive as him would have at least have a few experiences under his belt, if not, a little more in the area of romance. It's strange how all of the sudden the Prince of Ashford Academy found his interest in her. Seriously, out of all the prettier girls at the school or in their senior class in general… he wants to ask her out? This must be a joke… by the end of the night, he'll either take advantage or her or humiliate her in some way to impress his friends.

Yeah, there's no way she's walking down that path again… not any more.

"Well, I've taken girls out before; but I never considered those as dates, just outings."

"Why not?" C.C. frowned at the attractive man. She wants believe he likes her, but that idea is most likely far-fetched. "What makes _this_ a date and not an outing? Why am I different?"

Her icy tone shot down his spine uncomfortably. Has he said something wrong to upset her? Ignoring her sudden mood shift, "Uh, because I asked you." he answered unintentionally in a sarcastic tone and right away he choked. _Damn… that came out really really wrong_. C.C.'s green brow lifted unimpressed and immediately Lelouch felt his heart stop and began to feel the pressure of being backed into a corner. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that. I-I was dragged on those—"

"So you're telling me that the one who's running this show is you? You get to decide things? What a girl should do, feel for you, what she's supposed to understand in order to win you over?"

"What? No, what are you even talking about?"

Rolling her eyes as she rose from her seat, C.C. shot him an upset glare, "I'm leaving."

"Hold on," Lelouch held onto her wrist, his eyes widening and the feeling of loss and emptiness started to overcome him like a dark shadow that fed on the fears he hoped wouldn't come true for tonight. "C.C., please… I really do like—"

"Enough!" C.C. yelled and roughly pulled her wrist free from his desperate grasp. She quickly grabbed a handful of his half-eaten pasta and slapped it against his neat, and probably expensive button up shirt. She rubbed the pasta against his chest, dirtying his shirt awfully bad in sauce and smashed noodles, then turned to her side to find her drink and splashing it in his face, the liquid making his light blue dress shirt darken and raven-hair stick to his forehead.

Lelouch looked at the mess before facing her sadly, his heart shattering with each beat. Her eyes raged with fire of anger, but when she met his sorrow amethyst eyes, her very own matched his at the realization of what she had done. Lelouch personally had done _nothing wrong_ to her, yet she went off on him anyways for no reason, hurting him because of someone else's doing. C.C. turned around to see curious eyes watching them, whispers filling the place, automatically blaming him for making her mad, saying that he deserved it when really he didn't.

Taking a napkin off the table and wiping her hands, she tossed it to the side and mumbled an apology and thanked him for dinner before taking off through the front doors with her head hanging low. Lelouch watched the droplets of her drink fall from his hair and into his lap, a dejected smile passed his lips as he tried to ignore the observing people while wiping himself clean from the damage of a disastrous date.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be." Lelouch chuckled trying to find a positive side of the situation, but couldn't find any. Clearly there's something he said that triggered something in her, though it's not like any of that matters now.

"Need help?" Lelouch looked up to see the waitress that had been serving them all night, coincidentally, it was somebody he knew, Kallen Kozuki. He doesn't know much about her, for the most part she's home schooled but will occasionally come to actual school for a few classes. "Had a fight with your girlfriend?" She asked and proceed to help the helpless raven-haired man clean himself without his permission.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Sooo, you pissed off your date?"

Lelouch chuckled, "In a way." He thanked her when she finished helping him clean what he could before she began clearing the table. He offered to help her, but she insisted in saying that it's her job. "Sorry for the mess."

"Don't worry, most of it is on you anyways." Kallen joked and Lelouch laughed, feeling a lot better and less silly about being covered in food. "Next time, pick a girl who isn't quite hostile."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled and she smiled back before walking away, Lelouch studied her a little longer before turning back to the now empty table. "There's a first time for everything…" he mumbled to himself. Despite feeling like a complete failure with his pride taking deep cuts, he made a note to himself to stay clear of C.C. No matter how much he likes her.

He'll have to move on, even if his heart is feeling reluctant.

* * *

 **A/N:** So how was it? Good, bad, alright? :) Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Thank you so much for reading… Until next chapter! XD

 **Thatsoneperson**


	2. Sorrow Behind Sweet Smiles

_P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sorrow Behind Sweet Smiles**

* * *

Waking up to the light pattering sound rain hitting glass and low rumbles of thunder that followed, his eyes groggily opened to see outside his bedroom window. He watched as the rain showered and washed away the early morning hue for a dark-grey sky. The world seemed sad, lonely in the wake of the soothing weather. Or maybe… it's just him that's feeling sad. "It's been raining since yesterday." He sighed then flipped onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Is the world making fun of him? Following him since the bad date to enhance these heartbreaking feelings?

What if he goes to school and everybody knows? What if Kallen says something about finding him covered in food, looking dumb while his date walks away. No— from the time he spent with her while they cleaned, she didn't come off as that kind of person. But… what about C.C.?

 _C.C… what did he say to her to make her so upset? Did he do something wrong? Why couldn't he make her happy—more specifically smile?_

Lelouch rolled onto his side and draped the covers over his head when soft knocks rapped against his door and heard the gentle voice of his sister Nunnally telling him to wake up.

 _What did I do? Did she even like me to begin with?_ Lelouch thought then what she said to him quickly crossed his mind: _"So, you're telling me that the one who's running this show, is you? You get to decide things? What a girl should do, feel for you, what she's supposed to understand in order to win you over?"_ Shutting his eyes when his door opened, he allowed her icy words to cut him for the nth time. Had he reminded her of someone— perhaps an ex-boyfriend who'd hurt her?

"Big brother!" Nunnally began shaking him _awake_ , ignoring his moans of protest until he peeped from underneath the covers. Giggling when she saw her bother's intense bed hair, she smiled and said, "You need to get up, Lelouch. Breakfast is ready."

Lelouch sat up with yawn and stretched his arms then noticed their younger brother, Rolo, clinging onto the frame of his doorway timidly. His eyes filled with deep concern. Thanking Nunnally for the wake-up call, he watched her leave his room cheerily before Rolo finally took it upon himself to walk in and sit at the edge of his bed. Rolo, often timid and easily over-protective, he's their adoptive brother—an addition to their already large family. Abandoned and left defenseless on the streets at the age of five. His parents found him starved and crying in an alley way one night and one thing lead to another. Their attachment to the young boy was strong, so without a family to go home to, they adopted him and he immediately fitted in. Many people confused him and Nunnally as fraternal twins, but who could blame them. If he's not clinging onto him, then he's clinging onto the Nunnally.

"Yes, Rolo? Do you need something?" Lelouch asked and the timid teen looked down to his lap for a moment before facing back to him.

"Are you okay, Big Brother? I saw you come home Saturday night, damp and covered in food—you looked really upset. I wanted to ask you yesterday, but…" he broke their gazes to look back down to his lap, finding his clasped hands less intimidating than Lelouch's violet hues. "You've been locked up in your room all weekend, so—"

"Rolo." He called softly then placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, grabbing his attention once more. He didn't think anybody would be awake when he got home. If anything, that's the very reason why he came home in the wee hours of the morning—just so he didn't have to explain what happened to his nosy family. "I'm fine. Just had a little bad date. So, how about you join the rest downstairs. I need to get ready for school."

The young teen's mouth opened to protest, ready to ask him to explain. But he didn't, he couldn't. Not when he could see it clear in his older brother's expression that he didn't want to talk about it. There was a kind of sadness in his eyes, a sadness that has little to no hope left inside to spark. And as much as he would like to try and help, Lelouch being the person that he is, nothing can get him to open-up without telling a lie or brushing it off if he doesn't want to talk about it. "Okay, I'll see you in a minute. You might want to hurry because you know how Clovis can get when Mother makes hash browns."

Ruffling his brother's unkempt brown hair, he chuckled, "Alright, I'll be sure to hurry." When the young teen exited his room, and closed the door behind him. Lelouch released a huge sigh and flopped back onto the bed with a soft thud and covered his eyes with an arm. "This sucks."

When he finished doing his daily morning routine and dressed for school, Lelouch didn't have to walk halfway down the flight of stairs to hear his unbelievably loud family members from the large dining room. As loud as they are, he's surprised none of their neighbors have filed a noise complaint. They're like a pack of wolves—when one howls, they all do. Walking inside the grand dining room, he internally cringed at the realization he was the last to show up at the table.

"Good morning, Lelouch!" Everyone greeted.

"Morning everyone." He mumbled back then hurriedly fixed his plate of what's left of the toast, bacon, croissant and omelettes then found his place at the table next to his optimistic sister Euphemia and across from Nunnally who sat next to Rolo. On the other side of Euphemia was Clovis and of course, at the heads of the tables where his mother and father.

Without a doubt, the Lamperouge's were a wealthy family. But he never liked bragging about it nor let the ego get to him when people came over and awed over their fancy cars and their small mansion of a home. With his father as famous politician and mother as a popular lawyer—they both make money for anyone to become jealous of.

But that's his parent's pride—not his.

"Morning, Lelouch. I saved you some hash browns—I know how much you like those." Euphemia handed out her plate and Lelouch mumbled, _'thanks'_ , as he carefully transported the hash browns from her plate to his. "I practically had to wrestle Clovis to save you some. He's like a mad-dog, don't you think?" she giggled, playfully joking.

"He'll grow tire of it eventually—just like he does with every one of his 'favorite foods'."

Lelouch looked over to the blonde-haired man who currently held the spotlight as he boasted about his art pieces. Quickly rising in the world of fine arts due to his exceptional talent and well-known parents, the 24-year-old has more than enough money to have already moved out like the rest, but hasn't because he quote: _'Want to be a good brother by making sure my younger siblings make it through High School happy and a head full of dreams.'_

Yeah, he's just full of himself and too lazy to move out.

Looking down to his plate of food, Lelouch felt his stomach twist and flip uncomfortably like someone wringing water from a towel. Nausea overcame his senses and the only thing he could think of doing was vomiting his already empty stomach. He looked to his Mother who had a wide grin on her face and laughed at whatever Clovis had said. As much as he would like to excuse himself from the table without eating—knowing his mother she would start an over excessive lecture about how she didn't cook all this food and spent her time making it for no reason. And no matter what he says, she'll make him eat it.

There's no escaping _Mama Bear_ without good reason.

Turning to his pink-haired sister, Lelouch asked, "If I skipped school today, do you think they'll call Mother?"

"Hmm, most likely. Especially since it's the beginning of the semester."

Lelouch groaned in frustration then stabbed his omelette with a fork and shoved it in his mouth.

 _Today is not his day._

 **. . . .**

The overwhelming unnerving belief of the world's eyes staring holes into his back as he walked down the halls to his homeroom surprisingly had him in a state of panic. Every giggle or hushed whispers he heard—he could almost undoubtedly swear on his life his peers were talking about him, about the ridiculous date he can't let go because of how embarrassed he felt. Because the green-haired woman left him so perplexed. For once can't come fathom a person's thought.

Seeing how the classroom was nearly empty with an exception of a few, he took a seat at his desk, dropped his bag beside him and immediately laid his head down—looking out the window as the rain continued to pour, leaving mind to wander as he waited. Waiting for something… or perhaps… for someone? Surely, he doesn't want to see her, and he doubts she wants to see him again. _But… is it okay if he satiates his curiosity when she walks in? Will she look at him in disgust or will her face be written in her usual cold demeanor?_

Suzaku and Shirley entered the classroom in the middle of a discussion about their weekends when he noticed the usual brooding raven-haired man with his head down on the desk. As his best friend, of course he's worried. All weekend long he's been trying to text him, even calling so much he felt as if he were one of his obsessive fangirls. He wanted to know how his matchmaking skills worked between him and C.C. But given the state he's in—assuming the worst shouldn't be far off the table.

"What's up, Lelouch. Haven't heard from you all weekend… something wrong?"

Panicking, Shirley whined, "Wha—Lulu, have you come down with a cold? Are you feeling well?" she invaded Lelouch's personal space and placed a palm to his forehead. "Huh? You feel fine."

"Geez, Shirley… I didn't say he was sick." Suzaku chuckled and lightly bumped the aloof girl on the head with a knuckle, making her blush in embarrassment. "Besides, if he were sick I seriously doubt he would've shown up for school. After all, he hardly does it when he's fine."

"But you know how his Mom can be sometimes. Knowing her, she probably made him come to school like that one-time last year."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Suzaku snickered and Lelouch rolled his eyes, wishing they'd go away or at least be quiet. It's too early to start bantering. He got enough of that this morning. "It was so gross, he got a lot of people sick that—"

"Can we stop talking about that?" Lelouch suggested and lifted his head to look at the duo. "I'm feeling fine—just a little tired."

"Oh-no! I hope you're not staying up all night again, Lelouch! Just because you're smart and at the top of our class doesn't mean you can stay up all night long and come to school to sleep. I thought you said you weren't going to do that again this year?" Shirley lectured strictly, making Lelouch feel slightly uncomfortable under her intense pretty, and usually friendly eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, to ease her mind but— "If you're going to start, then you leave me with no other choice. You'll force me to tell Milly and—"

His heart fluttered when she walked in and the world around him disappeared. The only thing he could hear was the sound of hammering heart, could only feel the nervousness coursing though him and hands become slightly clammy as his eyes glued on _her_. The prettiest—No, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. But the bliss died when she looked at him with those cold, golden irises. Her face masked stoicism, her lips neither lifted nor crestfallen.

She looked as she usually did.

C.C. stared into his captivating eyes. Her heart betrayed her trust when it skipped the longer their eyes stayed connected—so she did what she had to, to protect herself… her traitorous heart. She looked away. Breaking the connection without a second thought. Doesn't he hate her for what she did? So… why is he looking at her like that? Like he usually does when he thinks she's not looking.

Placing her bag beside her chair, she took her seat at the front of the classroom and fought the temptation to glance back. For whether she'd lost her mind and is imagining it or is subconsciously wishing for it… she swore she could feel his amethyst eyes cutting into her back—begging for her to look back.

But she can't.

Not after what she'd done to him.

Noticing the look in Lelouch's eyes going from hopeful to emotionless when C.C. turned her back to him, Suzaku shook his head and took his seat next to his best friend. _Seriously, what's up with these two?_ And here he thought they would hit it off faster than two rabbits during mating season. But if he had to guess the reason behind the secret tension lingering in the air… it's most likely because of C.C. Glancing over to Lelouch who was still being victimized by Shirley's overdone lecture, he sat back in his seat and groaned. "This can't be good."

"Alright, class." A tall woman with silver hair and a slightly swollen belly walked in and stood behind her podium when everybody took their seats. "Take out your notes from yesterday. I know I said we were going to skip this unit, but things come up." She instructed and the whole class groaned in unity. "Hey-Hey!" she tapped her books onto the podium's surface. "I don't want to lecture you about Britannia's history either, but we're doing it."

"Yes, Miss Villetta."

The class said in unison.

As they took out their things, Suzaku turned to Lelouch and asked in a whisper for only their ears to hear, "So, as looks goes, I assume the date with C.C. went sour?" Lelouch hummed in response. "How bad was it?"

"She rubbed pasta against my shirt and threw her drink in my face."

"What, she threw her entire cup at your face? Where's the bruise?"

Lelouch irritably ridiculed, "No, the liquid idiot."

"Geez, give me some credit, Lelouch. I knew what you were talking about. I was just playing." He playfully nudged his friend's arm as he mumbled, saying he's not funny and it's not something to joke about so lightly. "Hey, I wouldn't cry over it. It's just C.C.'s way of warming up to people."

Looking at his friend as if he's delirious, Lelouch scoffed, "If that's warming up, then I'd hate to know how she acts when we're close."

Suzaku brushed off his friend's comment with a chuckle and grin. There's more he wanted to say to at least give Lelouch a clue as to why C.C. may have acted out. He may not know what happened on the date, but he's certain Lelouch may have said something that _triggered_ her. When Miss Villetta began lecturing and they all started taking notes for the upcoming quiz, Suzkau stole a glance at the absent Lelouch who stared out the window then switched over to C.C. at the front.

He sighed. It's not his place to say, but what he wanted to say to ease Lelouch a bit is: _'C.C.'s not a bad girl. She isn't purposely cold like she comes off as. She's just been through some things— was forced into hell and came back with a broken spirit and a shattered heart.'_

 **. . . .**

At the sound of the bell, students raised from their seats and dispersed from the classroom for lunch. All began leaving the class except for one. One lonely soul. Her eyes trained on the back of the midnight-haired man as he smiled and walked out the class with his two friends, Shirley and Rivalz, before meeting the popular and beautiful Milly and the shy Nina outside the door. She didn't know these people personally. Only knew of them. C.C. looked down to her desk sadly.

She deserves this loneliness.

C.C. reached in her bag and pulled out her Cheese-Kun themed bento. A Witch once again eating alone. Then without her notice at first, someone had pulled the empty chair beside her and scooted close before placing their own lunch onto the table. It wasn't until he mumbled to himself had she finally bothered looking at the intruder.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to eat by yourself?" His smile gave her a comforting feeling that washed over her. "Don't you get lonely, C.C.? You're always welcomed to eat with me and Euphemia."

Suzaku… so kindhearted and caring. He's the only person who had access to a peephole of her past, only knowing just enough on the surface to know why she is the way she is.

"And be the third wheel? No, thank you. I'd rather keep my lunch, not throw it back up." She jokingly mocked monotonously.

"Hmm… if you say so." He concluded then lightly bumped her arm. "So, mind explaining why you covered your date in pasta and bathed him in your drink?"

"He told you?"

"Of course, he's my best friend." C.C. looked away with shame in her eyes and stared at her bento. Suzaku's heart truly went out to this woman. She's gone through a lot, but it doesn't give her the right to treat someone who just wanted to know her like trash. She must get better at this—she can't only speak to him for the rest of her life. Gently placing his hand at the top of her green hair, she looked back at him and he smiled. "C.C… Lelouch is nothing like _him_. He's not going to hurt you… you have a better chance at getting beaten up by a plant than by Lelouch." C.C. giggled and so did Suzaku. _That's the sound he likes to hear._ "I'm not trying to advertise my friend, but Lelouch is a good person. A complete opposite of _him_. And I know you know this, so stop making yourself miserable, okay? You deserve happiness too."

C.C. smiled at him then gently removed his hand from her. "I don't push you away. So, I can't be that bad."

"Well, you love me. That's why I'm still here." He laughed when C.C. playfully smacked him in the arm. A minute of silence fell between them until he broke it. "C.C. I think—"

"Don't worry about me and Lelouch. I'm sure he'll move onto someone prettier and more interesting, so you don't have to keep playing matchmaker. I don't want love."

She smiled at him sadly and Suzaku could feel it manifest within him. She's so sad. Always sad. There's only so much he can do for her, but if that's what she wants then he should respect her wishes. Lelouch will get over it soon.

"And besides," she started, and his attention alerted. "Shouldn't you be worrying about your own relationship with, Euphemia? How long are you going to keep her waiting? She obviously likes you and so do you."

Suzaku blushed then countered, "The time will come. I haven't figured out when."

"Until that day comes. Focus on your love life, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

 **. . . .**

"All in favor?!" Milly questioned and everyone in the Student Council raised their hands enthusiastically except for one. The President planted her hands on her hips disapprovingly and huffed, "Lelouch… Earth to Lelouch, we need your vote." But he didn't move nor even muttered a sound. All he did was stare out the window in his own little world. She understands it's been a long day for them all, but he can't be that out of it. Making her way around the table, the other members watched silently. "Hey, Lelouch." She snapped her fingers and broke him from his trance. "I know the rain is aesthetically pleasing but I need you to pay attention a little longer."

"For what? The majority agreed in favor of your little festival party next week, so what difference will my vote make?" he groaned in annoyance and the blonde-haired woman wrapped an arm over his shoulder like she usually did.

"Your opinion means the world to me. All my friends, the worlds opinion means a lot to me. So, to answer your question, your vote will mean a lot despite the majority." Lelouch looked at her suspiciously and she just smiled. "Come on, what do you think? Should we have the festival or not?"

"Personally, I don't—"

"Great, I'm glad you're on board." She enthused then kissed him on the cheek. Rivalz and Shirley's cries of the sudden act filled the room amongst Milly's laughter and all Lelouch could do was ignore her bubbly and unpredictable nature and stare out the window for the nth time today.

"Milly, how much longer is this meeting going to be?" Lelouch interrupted the Council's chaos as all eyes were directed on him. "I have a family gathering tonight, and still need to—"

"Don't worry, Vice President. As soon as our newest member shows up, we can make her feel welcomed with a warm greeting then be on our marry way." The bubbly woman concluded.

"What time did you ask her to come?" Shirley inquired.

"Shouldn't be any longer. I told her to stop by at 5PM when she's—Oh, and speak of the devil." The woman smirked looking ahead and everybody's gaze followed to the red-haired teen standing in the doorway of the Council room.

What a smaller world. Lelouch thought when everybody eagerly stood from their seats to greet the young lady. Everybody knows of Kallen Kozuki, but she's still mysterious as a perfect stranger. Walking over to the pretty woman, he gave her a smile and held out a hand. "Welcome to the Student Council. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, the Vice President."

"Nice to see officially meet you." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Wait, you two met before?" Nina questioned and Kallen nodded in response.

"We-Uh…" she glanced at him from her peripheral and assumed he rather her not mention the disaster this weekend. "He was… Uh—We've ran into each in the hallways a few times before. And I think it's safe to say, unless they've been living under a rock, everybody knows who the, Prince of Ashford, is." Kallen teased looking at him. "Am I right?"

He could feel his body suddenly flush.

"Absolutely! Our boy here is famous." Rivalz cheered then slapped the unsuspecting raven-haired man on the shoulder hard to which he moaned in pain and complained. "Come on, Lelouch, you're a lady killer, but you're so dense."

"Lulu isn't dense." Shirley defended.

"He actually is. Probably why he hasn't had a girlfriend yet."

Lelouch choked. "Okay, can we drop the subject?"

As the friends continued to banter, Kallen stood off to the side and asked herself why she gave into Milly's weeks of pleas and joined the Student Council. It's not like she would benefit by joining, right? She glanced over to the flustered Lelouch and smiled. Did she finally join because she wanted to know him? And not only see him as part of a world's mystery? From what she understood from their interaction on Saturday night, he's nothing at all like his persona proceeds him to be. At least—perhaps it was because he was vulnerable.

Maybe that's why.

Plus… even if she isn't a regular Student like the rest… it won't hurt to make actual friends at school and not just acquaintances she'll occasionally talk to.

"Alright… Alright, I have to leave now, or my Mom will have my head on a platter." Lelouch escaped the huddled circle of his friends that surrounded him and grabbed his things from the table.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Kallen quietly said and he stopped in front of her. A pink blush unexpectedly tinted her cheeks. She didn't know he had heard her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a smirk then disappeared.

Placing her hand over her chest where her heart slightly raced, she questioned why he had this sudden effect on her. Mind changed. He's exactly how his persona proceeds him. Charming and to the hopeless romantics, 'Dreamy'.

"So, do you want a welcome party, Kallen?" Milly asked with a devious grin.

"I-uh... I'm not a big fan of—"

"Great! Then it's settled. A festival and Kallen's welcome party next week." The woman cheered. "I can't remember the last time we had two events in one week." She continued babbling nonsense with Rivalz following close behind, only adding more energy to her already overwhelming enthusiasm.

What has she gotten herself into? Surely this will make her Senior year far less boring and something to look forward to.

 **. . . .**

Grateful that the rain had calmed a bit by the time he left Ashford's campus, he made sure to drive with extra precaution for the crazy drivers in the rain as he made his way to a nearby Pizzeria. He had called ahead a time because of the size of his order. A dozen boxes of Pizza—Half-Cheese and Half-Pepperoni. Unlike those who could walk in and out without ordering, he doesn't have that privilege. At least not when he's ordering for his large family.

After a twenty-minute drive, he parked his car in the lonely parking lot and looked both ways before running across to limit his time in the rain. The moment he entered the Pizza shop, he was immediately hit with the aroma of fresh baked Pizza. It might not be his all time favorite meal, but it does smell delicious when his stomach is craving it.

"Lelouch!" An older man about in his early seventies with grey hair and inviting smile that easily manifested to the atmosphere around the small shop greeted him happily behind the counter. He's the manager of, _Zero's Pizzeria_ , and is on friendly terms with his family. "I should've known it was you who ordered the dozen Pizzas. Is it that time again?" He asked when Lelouch approached the counter.

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "Yeah. Family night is tonight, and they sent me here all by myself to do the hard work like they always do." He chuckled. In the beginning, he used to be embarrassed ordering so many pizzas. Many of the workers gave him strange looks, especially when he didn't know any better by calling ahead of time. Luckily, he developed a friendly relationship with the manager who didn't pay any mind for the sudden demand of Pizzas. "Having a slow day today?"

The older man kindly smiled.

"Yeah, so it seems. It's usually like this when it rains."

"Hmm." Lelouch hummed and looked around the place with very little customers either sitting in booths or tables eating their meals.

"Anyways, your order should be done in about ten minutes… Do you mind waiting?"

"No, not at all."

"Alright then." He smiled then proceeded to the back where he began talking to one of his workers.

Lelouch took a seat closest to the counter so he wouldn't have to miss his order. He got on his phone to pass the time, absently tuning in the nearby conversations until he hears a familiar silver voice that forced his heart into a frenzy flutter and made his stomach cartwheel. His gaze shot up and saw her. C.C. was exiting from behind the counter dressed in, _Zero's Pizzeria_ , black and dark-purple with gold lining employee outfit. Since when has she worked here? At least once a month he comes here and not once has he seen or even caught a glimpse of her.

C.C. removed her hat and stuffed it into her bag before fixing her ponytail. He watched in silence over the thumping of his heart as she exchanged a few words with the manager, impassively as usual, before stepping to the side where behind the glass were collectible Cheese-Kun's. From what he could see, her eyes were filled with intent, like she desired to have something in her possession terribly. Almost like a small child desiring the newest toy on a shelf.

Before he could register what his mind had compelled him to do, he approached her quietly as to not disturb her concentration, then when he hovered over her shoulder he watched her for a couple seconds thinking how cute she looks before clearing his throat, "So, which one are you missing?"

The Cheese-Kun family. There of course was Cheese-Kun, a father who had a mustache and black top hat, the mother wore a pink bow and apron, and an older sibling as the scholar holding a notebook and pin wearing glasses and a black graduate cap. The youngest wore a pink little bow who was attached to a cheese-kun dog, and finally the grandparents. Wrinkled and cute.

Not paying attention to the curious stranger she answered, "I'm missing the most important one of all." She said in almost distress.

"And what might that be?"

C.C. looked over her shoulder and her traitorous heart yet again nearly stopped. She didn't expect to see Lelouch here of all places. Especially looking like does—dressed in her ridiculous dark pants and purple shirt. What perfect timing he has. Fighting the blush that threaten to show while he smiled at her waiting for his answer, she returned to the glass and pointed at the elder Cheese-kun closest to the glass. "I'm missing the grandfather. I can't seem to win him."

"What? He's the easiest one to get."

"No." she objected. "The Scholar and Father are the easiest."

"Are you kidding? My sisters collect these things and all they do is complain about how they can never get those two and the mother." C.C. looked at him in disbelief and he chuckled. "What? You don't actually think I collect these things, do you?"

"No, maybe not right now. But now I'm thinking…" she straightened then scooted closer to him, standing on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear. Being close to him again made her question her actions. "It must be a conspiracy… the old man is out to get me. Everybody here knows how much I want Grandpa Cheese-Kun but haven't been able to get him for the past four months." She whispered then pulled away with a serious expression and Lelouch smiled.

Why is she so _cute_? She's a lot more childish than he thought.

"You're probably thinking too hard about it."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are." Lelouch countered. C.C. glared at him before turning towards the front. A curtain of silence awkwardly fell between them and once again, he didn't know to do around her. Is it okay to talk to her again? Does she hate him for whatever he said to her? Doesn't seem like it from how casually they talked—but then again, he pretty much ambushed her into discussion. "So…" he nervously began, "How long have you been working here?"

"Hmm, for about a month. And you, do you come here often?"

"At least once a month. Whenever my mother doesn't feel like cooking for all of us, she usually makes me get a dozen boxes of Pizza for dinner."

"A dozen?" she questioned in surprise.

"Mhmm. I have a large family."

"How large?"

Her eyes burned with curiosity, and it made him… happy. Why couldn't they talk like this on Saturday? Why was he so nervous to the point that he couldn't speak?

"Just counting my parents and siblings, we are a family of twelve." C.C.'s eyes widened in shock and Lelouch chuckled before continuing. "I have seven half-siblings, one full sister, an adoptive brother and then there's me and my parents. But in case you're wondering, we don't all live together anymore. Four of them moved out and one of my youngest sisters is abroad school."

"Still a lot either way." She commented, still in a bit of surprise. "I can't imagine living with six other people."

"What about you? Have any siblings?"

A sad smiled crossed her lips as she looked him and shook her head no.

"I'm a family two. Just me and my adoptive mother."

"Oh, sorry? I didn't—"

"You don't have to apologize, Lelouch." She gave him another sad smile before looking down to her black work shoes. "There's nothing to apologize for… if anything… I should be the one apologizing." She looked at him again. "I feel like you deserve a proper apology, so listen up because I don't do this often and won't say again if you miss it."

A warm smile crossed Lelouch's lips. A pink blush had formed on her cheeks and he's certain he looked the same. He never expected another apology, so… "C.C.—"

"I'm sorry for what I did to you on… our date. I-I can't tell you everything, but—"

"You don't have to explain." He unconsciously reached for her cold hands and held it in his much warmer ones. "I don't want you sharing things you're not comfortable saying." A soft smile crossed her lips, making his heart skyrocket and giddy sensations course through his body. He actually did it. He made her smile. Holding her hand tighter in his, he muttered, "You look pretty when you smile."

As soon as those words left his lips. He saw her blush darken but that soft smile she gave him disappeared in an instant. Worry that he may have upset her, he was quick to apologize but all she did was laugh. "You know, that's a creepy thing to say to a girl who embarrassed and abandoned you at a restaurant." Lelouch chocked and she giggled before looking down to their clasped hands then back up to his amethyst eyes. "Are you going to let go? I don't understand why your holding my hand in—"

"Sorry. I hadn't realized I did."

"It's okay, boya. And just to let you know… you're on strike two."

"Strike two? For what?"

"For being weird." She answered simply then turned to face the front counter again. He wanted to say more to her. He wanted to keep talking, to see if he could make her smile again because honestly, it may have been the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. But he doesn't want to push it. He's happy to have this opportunity it the first place.

 _Turns out this day isn't so bad after all._

 **. . . .**

"A dozen Pizzas for, Mr. Lamperogue. Half-Peperoni, Half-Cheese." The old man set the boxes down on the counter in front of Lelouch then removed the very top box and placed it in front of C.C. "And for my best customer and new employee, your special of the day." The raven-haired man searched for the Special Menu and saw that today's specialty is, 'Shrimp Scampi'. Not one of his favorites. "Did you two bring your sticker application?" Without a moment to spare C.C. handed hers over that only had one sticker on it. He then pulled his out that only needed one more of the twelve required stickers in order to receive a surprise Cheese-Kun family collectible.

"I thought you said you didn't collect." She asked when the older man handed Lelouch a yellow gift box with mini black question marks and a brand-new sticker application. When he mumbled that he doesn't, she received her sticker application back with an additional sticker added then grabbed her pizza off the counter. "Then why do you keep a sticker application on you?"

"Man, you don't listen." He said smiling. "I said my sisters collect them. I happen to oversee the sticker application. Believe me, in no shape or form do I have the desire to collect these things." He placed the mystery box on the top of his towering warm pizzas then took them from the counter as well.

After they bid their farewells to the owner, C.C. held the door open for Lelouch then helped him open his car door when he asked. She watched him set the pizzas securely in the backseat and when she was certain he didn't need anymore of her assistance, she began walking away. Although the rain came down in a drizzle. There was no saying when it'll start to pour down.

When Lelouch looked up to see her leaving without an umbrella or car to keep her dry from the rain, he shook his head. "C.C.!" he shouted, and she stopped looking back at him over her shoulder. "Do you want a ride home?"

"No. I'm fine. I don't take ride from strangers." She replied stubbornly.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Just come on. I'll take you home, okay?" he got inside his car and started his engine. Although she stayed frozen in her spot to think about his offer, she didn't have to ponder long when he pulled up beside her and unlocked his door. She got in a moment later and put her things in the backseat before strapping on her seatbelt. "Are you ready?"

"Well, I'm not sitting here half-wet just to look pretty, am I?"

A sharp tongue and an icy personality. Now he wonders if he would've last a date with her before losing his mind.

 **. . . .**

The duration of the car ride to her house was in complete silence. It wasn't exactly comfortable, nor had it been painfully awkward either. He occasionally glanced over to her to see if she showed any signs of being uncomfortable around him—he saw none. Matter of fact, she just kept her gaze out the window. Eyes glued to the heavy rain, passing cars and buildings. It wasn't until he pulled up in front of her house had she showed any signs of emotion.

"Wait…" she turned to him in confusion. That's right, she didn't give him any directions to her home. As soon as he started driving, she was swept away in her own little world. "How did you remember where I lived? You only came by once…" her eyes squinted. "Have you been stalking me?"

"Why are you assuming the worst of me?" he sighed, a scowl apparent on his features. "My memory isn't bad… plus… when I came to pick you up on Saturday… I was really nervous, so nervous that I paid attention to every street sign and sight to make sure I didn't accidently pass up your home."

C.C. looked down sadly. _So, he was nervous huh?_ She remembers waiting in agonizing anticipation. Her mind raced, nearly panicked, wondering if he was playing her by raising her hopes before he stood her up.

Turns out that she ended up being the enemy.

 _ **"** **C.C… Lelouch is nothing like him. He's not going to hurt you…"**_

Suzaku's words flooded her mind. Sure, he might not be like him, but she'd screwed her chances of ever possibly seeking a relationship with him.

She deserves to be lonely.

Grabbing her backpack and Pizza from the back seat, she opened the car door and stepped out. "Thanks for the ride." Before she shut the door, he told her to wait. So, she waited. It took him a minute before he actually got out of the car to stand by her side and told her he wants to walk her then took the pizza from her hands to hold as they walked to her front door together. When they arrived, she unlocked the door and turned to him with a blank stare. "Thanks, but… you know you didn't have to walk me. I'm fine walking in the rain, plus it just confirms my suspicion of you being a stalker."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and shrugged of his shoulder. "I was being a gentleman. Not my fault you don't like common courtesy." He handed her the box of pizza. They stared at each other for a moment before he smiled and reached inside his pocket. C.C.'s curiosity piqued and watched him closely. "I wasn't lying when I said, 'you look pretty when you smile'." He placed a white bag on top her pizza box. She eyed the item for a moment before looking back to his gaze. "You should do it more often."

"Lelouch…"

"See..." he tapped her head affectionately, "we're not strangers… C.C." The way her name rolled off his tongue sent butterflies in her stomach. Silly, they're still strangers… but… perhaps that can change in the future. Maybe? The rain came down harder, grabbing the teens attention and Lelouch turned back to her with another heart-warming smile. "I better get going soon before it gets too crazy. Goodnight, C.C."

"Goodnight, Lelouch." She whispered and stayed outside until he drove off.

Walking inside the usual quiet home, she set the pizza on the kitchen table and began making her way upstairs to her room when she remembered to go back for the bag he gave her. Tossing her backpack to the side and removing her shoes, she flopped onto her bed and took out the item in the bag. Her heart raced at the sight when she saw it was the mystery gift box the collectible Cheese-Kun family members came in. Removing the lid—her heart stopped. A pink blush painted across her cheeks in happiness and the familiar wave of butterflies danced in her belly.

"Lelouch… that's strike three." She smiled then placed her new, long-awaited Grandfather Cheese-kun on the shelf with the others.

He's far too kind for someone like her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally, an update, right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully the length of this chapter was alright. I'm never too sure if they should be long or short. Oh, as for Lelouch's siblings, besides the main ones, I included the three easily forgotten ones that had their small appearance towards the end of R2. Just in case you were wondering. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next chapter! XD

 _Thank you so much for all this story's favorites and followers. And of course, thank you so, so much for reading and reviewing: **LLCC Reader** , **Euryphaessa Gray** , **witch's warlock** , **Guest** , **Guest** , **Cris266** , **Hailee** , **Guest** , **Guest** , **WatchtoonzRex** , **Xale Crest** , and **Chouko Chizuke**. It really means a lot and thank you for the support._

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
